Existing communication protocols for network communication allow devices to transmit data to each other. Wireless network communication protocols, such as the well known Bluetooth wireless network protocol standard, allow devices to use radios to transmit data between devices via wireless network communication. Reservation protocols for network communication allow a device to obtain a reservation to transmit data to another device.